


I'm Cold

by jaehynu



Category: K-pop, NCT (Band)
Genre: Established Relationship, Fluff and Smut, Hand Jobs, Implied Sexual Content, M/M, Morning Sex, My First Smut, Not Beta Read
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-23
Updated: 2020-07-23
Packaged: 2021-03-04 17:40:25
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,530
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25470265
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jaehynu/pseuds/jaehynu
Summary: Jaehyun is cold, Johnny's there to warm him up.
Relationships: Jung Yoonoh | Jaehyun/Suh Youngho | Johnny
Comments: 4
Kudos: 58





	I'm Cold

**Author's Note:**

> Hi this is my first work here, and my first smut. Not beta read, so it's really bad, I'm sorry. This work inspired by Stephanie Soo and her fiance (they're so cute!!) I hope you can enjoy this ♡

There's only one Johnny's habit that always bothers Jaehyun and it's none other than how his fiance loves to set the AC colder than his liking.

"Come on darling, it's not that cold." Johnny says as he put the controller on top of small shelf next to their bed. He take the space next to Jaehyun and hug him close, peppering the younger with small kisses all over his face. "Look at the bright side, it makes our cuddling experience even better, right?" He whisper, lips touched jaehyun's ears.

"Just say you wanna hug me."

"Well not really but yeah, I want more than a hug, honestly."

Jaehyun look up to Johnny, he find his fiance grinned at him. He knows where it's going. "Let's do it tomorrow, babe. I have to wake up early tomorrow."

"Do what?"

"Do _it_. You know what I mean."

"Well, I never say that." Johnny smirks, knows too well how to tease his shy fiance.

Jaehyun pouts and Johnny only laugh as he pull Jaehyun even closer to him, sniffing the top of his head. "I mean this one." One of his hand reach Jaehyun's chin, he leans in capturing Jaehyun's lips. Kissing it softly, not until Jaehyun part his lips to let the older explore his mouth.

Jaehyun loves it when Johnny kiss him. It makes him giddy, like it's their first kiss even though it's their million times sucking each other's face. He simply can't get enough of the taste of Johnny's tongue.

They kissed for another minutes, enjoying each other's warmth. Johnny pulls back as he bites Jaehyun's bottom lips softly, earned a hushed moan from Jaehyun. The younger burries his head on Johnny's shoulder. "We can do that later, whenever you want. For now, let's just sleep. You need it, Jae." Johnny says, brushing Jaehyun's hair with his left hand, right hand rubs Jaehyun's back.

Jaehyun must be lying if he said he didn't disappointed that they should end it like this because he kinda craved for more. But he's pretty satisfied that Johnny help him to get more relaxed and let him rest after a super tiring day of work.

"Thank you. Good night, John."

"Love you, Jaehyun."

"Love you too."

And they sleep like that, wraps one another in a hug, a smile on their faces while wandering to dreamland. It's always like that, they end their day with a kiss, sometimes rounds of sweet love making —sometimes they did it rough, but it's enough, they're happy and wouldn't trade it for anything.

—

Jaehyun wake up next morning, way earlier than his plan, finds Johnny's hands still on his waist. The thing is, he wake up because their room feels colder than it was initially, before he sleep. He pull his blanket tight to his body. It's so cold he think maybe that's how Antarctica weather feels like.

"Babe, did you lower the temperature?", Jaehyun asks, loud enough to get Johnny's attention from his sleeping state.

"No, it's the usual, I didn't change anything." He says, almost a whisper.

"But it's colder. Can you turn up the temperature, please?"

"Just hug me, Jae..."

"I do hug you, but it's still cold. I'm freezing.."

Johnny open his eyes slowly. "You have a fever?"

"No, I'm not.. please just– turn up the temperature." Jaehyun shivering, his teeth starts chattering.

Johnny grab the remote and do as Jaehyun told. After quite some time, Jaehyun still in the same state, and he feel his lips gets tingling and numb from the cold.

"Babe, are my lips freezing?"

Johnny scan his fiance's face, still not fully awake, yet. "Your lips kinda look...purple?"

There's a long pause before Johnny realize the situation. Once it clicking, Johnny begin to panic and jogs to their kitchen, brew a cup of hottea then proceed to bring it to their room.

"Jaehyun, honey, here, drink it."

Jaehyun do as he told to, Johnny put the back of his hand on Jaehyun's forehead to check the temperature of his fiance's body. Jaehyun couldn't finish his tea.

"Better?" Johnny asked, there's a thick layer of worry in his tone.

Jaehyun nods. "But still cold." He hug Johnny, searching for some warmth, Johnny complied. The taller man cups Jaehyun's face and bring his face closer, about to give Jaehyun a peckonhislips. He's curious, does it as bad as it looks. "It's really cold, huh?"

They're hugging for quite a while and suddenly Jaehyun brush his slender fingers on Johnny's cheeks, he bring his hand lower and lower to Johnny's nape and pull the taller man for a passionate kiss that leads them to making out.

Jaehyun is on Johnny's lap, tongues on one another's throats, as he put both of his arms on Johnny's shoulders while the older's hands wander under Jaehyun's shirt.

"Feel better now?", ask Johnny. His voice get a tone deeper, eyes full of lust.

Johnny play jaehyun's nipples, the man on top of him moan. Jaehyun is so pretty like that, Johnny thinks, admiring the exclusive view. He's the one who able to make Jaehyun like that, because Jaehyun's is his. He moves his lips to Jaehyun's neck then below his collarbone and suck couple of love bites there, so it's easier for Jaehyun to hide it.

"More." Jaehyun sigh, pull Johnny for another kiss that's more tongue and spit. He began to grind his crotch on Johnny's thighs. They broke their kiss, Jaehyun panting hard and moan even louder. Johnny use that opportunity to kiss and suck jaehyun's harden nipples.

"We don't have so much time, honey. What do you want me to do?" ask Johnny, still busy latches his lips on Jaehyun's nipple. Jaehyun hisses, Johnny's tongue just feel too good on him. Johnny's right hand wander south, palming Jaehyun's clothed dick then get his hands on Jaehyun's ass, with no barrier. It feels cold on his hands.

"What..ah, what about you, John?"

Now it's Johnny's turn to hiss, hands kneading Jaehyun's ass. "I.. I wanna be inside you... raw, so you can feel every single inch of my dick, just how you like it. I raw you real good, right?" Johnny whispered to his fiance.

Just by the idea, it gets Jaehyun moan louder, desperately grinding Johnny's clothed dick. Jaehyun pull Johnny even closer to him, burries his head on Johnny's neck, lick it from the base of his neck to the spot right behind Johnny's ear, knowing too well that it makes Johnny crazy.

"Then do it." said Jaehyun.

"We don't have so much time. You, ah, you know we can't do it only one time.."

"But I need to come, sooooo baaad."

Johnny stares at Jaehyun's face. He proceeds to take off the both of their sweatpants, finally get to touched Jaehyun's hard dick and begin to move his hand up and down. Jaehyun whining, Johnny guide Jaehyun's hand to get on his dick too.

"I love your dick, Johnny."

Johnny laughs. "Glad you like it."

Their lips met again, hands busy jerking each other. Jaehyun close his eyes tightly while Johnny look at Jaehyun fondly despite the thing they're doing now.

Time passed. "Babe, I'm close." Jaehyun pants.

"Yeah?"

Johnny tighten his clutch on Jaehyun's length, Jaehyun on the other hand gothisgripweakeras he's nearinghisorgasm.

"Kiss me, honey.." Johnny command the man on his lap. Jaehyun complies, sucking Johnny's lips and tongue.

After few more pumps, Jaehyun's cumming all over their tummies. Johnny hasn't cum yet, so Jaehyun move Johnny's hand that's covered with his cum to his ass and bring Johnny's clean fingers to the cave of his mouth and sucks it filthy. Jaehyun kept pumping Johnny's length.

The sensation suddenly feel too much and Johnny cum on Jaehyun's hand. They kiss languidly then lay their bodies on their bed, chasing their breath.

They took off their shirt, clean their tummies with it and throw it next to their bed. They're cuddling naked now.

"Hey, isn't it amazing?", Johnny said all of sudden. Jaehyun throw him a questioning look. "The handjob?"

Johnny burst into laughter, make Jaehyun more confused about the situation.

"Well, it's amazing. As always." Johnny says. "But I think it's pretty amazing that we truly complete each other, you know? It's like I was made for you, and you were made for me. Don't you think? God, I'm so lucky to have you, Jaehyun. I hope you feel the same too.."

"Hey, give yourself some credit too. I'm the one who should be thankful that I have you.. If it's not because of you and your help, I may have froze to death."

"Jaehyun..."

"BESIDES, stop set the temperature so low.."

"Too bad, I'm planning to keep it low, and make you hot inside out, you know what I mean?" Johnny wiggling his eyebrows, give him a knowing look. Johnny roll his eyes playfully, he pinches Johnny's side and get up from their bed.

"Let's go to shower, and clean that dirty mind of yours, babe."

"But you love it, right?"

Jaehyun doesn't answer Johnny's question. Johnny pretty much know the answer already.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading! I wanna hear your thoughts please do leave comment below!!


End file.
